legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
A Long Mystery Revealed/Transcript
Episode 3: A Long Mystery Revealed (At Agent California's apartment in Del Perro) California: And she took your Digivice? Mustang: '''Well, I didn't know that it was Twilight's human counterpart until Franklin caught her appearance. '''California: The least you could do is head over to where she took it. Mustang: I have no idea what school she attends. (The buzzer is heard.) California: Someone's here. Hold on. If I start shouting, come find me with guns blazing. (Cal opens the door and sees Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, and Greg.) Cal: Hey. I didn't know you'd be coming. Amethyst: I didn't think we had to. Cal: Had? Pearl: There's... something we need to tell you. Cal: Did something happen? Garnet: It's about your accident several years ago. We know who's behind it. (Niko arrives. The heroes are gathered in the living room.) Cal: Who is it? Niko: His name is Darko Brevic. He was a member of our squad during the war. Sometime during the whole thing, twelve of my friends died in an attack. There were two that were not among the dead: Florian Cravic and Darko Brevic. I found Florian, but he was not behind the attack. Cal: When makes you think this Darko Brevic is behind this? Niko: Thank Amethyst. She was snooping around in that area where you and your friends were operating. Garnet: She saw you get shot in the back by Darko Brevic. He was an escort. He betrayed you. Cal: Does Buck know about this?! Garnet: No. Neither did Mr. Hargrove when we interrogated him from his prison in the Null Void. Cal: And of course I can't ask the Director! He's been dead for sometime. Well now that we finally know who did it... Garnet: We just need to find out why. And only he himself would know. Cal: How do we find him? Garnet: We know someone. Niko: Jon Gravelli. Have you heard of him? Cal: No. Not really. Niko: He's the leader of the Gambetti Family. That means we need to head back to Liberty City. Cal: Let's go see him, then. (Meanwhile, in Beach City. Tucker and Sarge taunt some captured Space Pirates loyal to the Homeworld Gems.) (Carolina arrives.) Carolina: Alright, boys. That's enough. Tucker: Enough? But I didn't break dance yet. Sarge: Why don't we drop some sick beats on them? Or maybe try the worm? (Epsilon appears) Epsilon: How about we focus on the task at hand? Sarge: Hmm. Square. Where you want us? Carolina: Sarge, take Celestia's Guards and investigate the crash site of the previous ship. Tucker, take the Order Soldiers and lock down the beach. We don't want any other Space Pirates snooping around where Rose Quartz once lived. (Tucker and Sarge leave to carry on their orders.) Epsilon: What are you wondering? Carolina: What I'm wondering... is what that place over there is. (Carolina looks over at the Kindergarten.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Category:Videos